Yuuko's Last Moment
by YFIQ
Summary: What was going through Yuuko Kugayama's mind during her last moment? Tragic story of a victim in the first episode of Tokyo Majin.
1. Winter

"NO, PLEASE NO!" the frightened girl screams as she have been dangled upside down by a horde of zombies.

It gets worse for the poor girl as a massive spider-like creature appears before her eyes.

The girl could have screamed more, but seeing the creature right in front of her, nothing comes out of her mouth except whimper as her tears begin to leak out of her eyes out of paralyzing fear. At that point, images from the previous day begin to flash right before her eyes as she remembers the time she spend with Kamiyogi during her practice for an upcoming violin concert.

"Yuuko, you should stop for a bit, you've been at it for hours after school." said Kamiyogi.

"Oh Kamiyogi, you always worry so much, it's okay." Yuuko giggled.

"Look, I know you live in a nearby dorm but you have been exhausting yourself for hours after school and there's still exams to deal with. If you keep this up, you might get sick before the concert." said Kamiyogi.

Yuuko then stops her practice and said, "You have been that way for the past week, what's going on with you Kamiyogi? You're never like that before."

Kamiyogi took a deep breath and exhales as he tells her what have been bothering him by saying, "I'm sorry Yuuko, it's just that...last week I had this nightmare...I don't know how to explain but, what happened was that you were followed and then..." before freezing up as he rather forget what he saw after that.

Yuuko got up from her seat and pats Kamiyogi in the shoulder saying, "Is that what it's all about? You have a nightmare, it doesn't mean something will happen."

"Yeah but, usually the dreams would be forgotten but this one...I can still remember it!" said Kamiyogi.

"It's like its a sign or something...when a same dream keeps showing up and you still remember it, I can't help it..."

"Kamiyogi, please calm down, if it make you feel any better, I'll stop now and we can take a walk together." Yuuko assured.

As the young couple were out, Yuuko starts to run ahead of her boyfriend before turning back, jogging backwards laughing, "Come on Kamiyogi, you're always slow!"

Kamiyogi pants and said, "Y-Yuuko, slow down...I can't keep up!"

Once he finally caught up, Kamiyogi saw Yuuko crouched down so he came to see what was going on.

"Yuuko, what happened?" he asked.

"The poor bird..." she said while cradling an injured bird on her hand.

"We should leave it alone, I mean it could have diseases for all we know, there's a news about the bird flu." said Kamiyogi.

"Gee, I didn't know you can be so cold Kamiyogi." answered Yuuko.

As they headed to the vet, the two wouldn't speak for a while and Kamiyogi thought that he had just offended Yuuko. After the bird was handed to the veterinarian, the two sat and wait for the news to be delivered to them.

"Um, Yuuko...about what happened at the park, I'm sorry what I said."

Yuuko shakes her head and said, "I understand, you're just worried about me and it was that dream you had wasn't it?"

Kamiyogi didn't answer.

"You don't have to worry, you simply have a terrible dream, nothing will happen to me, not as long you're by my side." said Yuuko.

Kamiyogi could barely muster enough strength to say one word to Yuuko.

"Yuuko..."

After receiving news from the vet that the bird would be alright and ready to fly in a matter of days, the couple would leave in order to return home. However, just as Yuuko was about to enter her dorm, she stops and said, "Kamiyogi...if something does happen to me, I just want to let you know that..."

"Yuuko? What is it?" Kamiyogi asked.

Yuuko begins to blush and said, "Um...nothing...good night!" before running into the dorm.

This would be the last time Kamiyogi would see Yuuko alive.

Realizing that she never told Kamiyogi how she felt that night, Yuuko closes her eyes as the streams of tears begins to flow down her forehead as something forces its way into her mouth. For few seconds, Yuuko can feel her body beginning to dry, but with her feeling buried in regret and guilt, she no longer cares as her life starts to fade and in the end, there's no longer a place for her among the living.

* * *

><p>Few days after the incident in which the demon have been defeated, Kamiyogi, who have been saved by the team who took care of the problem came to the vet to see how the bird have been doing. After seeing how the bird have made a full recovery, Kamiyogi takes the bird and heads to the park where he would be ready to set the creature free.<p> 


	2. The Beginning!

Tatsuma Hiyuu was at the alley to investigate the strange occurances in which people were seemingly in trance before suddenly committing suicide. His team had split up in order to find a possible pattern regarding the strange phenomenon.

"Fooling around Tatsuma?"

Tatsuma turns to see Kyouichi Houraji giving him a smirk.

"Don't you find it strange? All the corpses that disappeared are those of teenaged girls...makes you wonder about something." said Kyouichi.

"About what?"

"You don't know? There could be some 'special needs' people who are into these kind of things." said Kyouichi.

Tatsuma finally realize what he meant and became disgusted.

"That's sick, what the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Hey, don't accuse me of something like that, I'm just saying!" said Kyouichi.

"Anyway, it wasn't just the corpses..."

Tatsuma nods and said, "I know, for the past month many young girls have been disappearing, something just isn't right!"

As the two continues on, the surrounding begins to change.

Soon, the two find themselves in a strange room where the entire background looked as if it came out of a drug induced mind in the eyes of a stoner.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyouichi yelled.

"Be careful, whatever is up, it could be a powerful demon waiting to trap us." said Tatsuma.

Then the two heard a loud roar and quickly dodged a projectile that was heading toward them. Afterward, both Kyouichi and Tatsuma looked to see the monster that attacked them and what they saw isn't like anything they have ever seen. Then again, being that they have been hunting demons for sometime, it's not exactly a surprise as it is nothing new to them.

"Yo, Tatsuma, are you ready for this?" asked Kyouichi as he readies his bokuto.

Tatsuma didn't said anything as he prepares to take on a creature that resembles a massive lump of deformity.

But then, a wave of energy accompanied by a violin melody struck the creature, blowing it to dust. As the cloud of dust clears, Kyouichi and Tatsuma could hear somone calling out to them, saying, "Are you guys okay?"

Standing in front of them by the back is a young girl in a frilly green skirt with white high thighs who stoops down to pick something up with one hand while the other is already holding what looks like a small bazooka with three strings on the middle. The girl then turns to them and said, "Are you two okay? What happened is that you two have walked into the witch's barrier, but now it is destroyed, things will be baaa...y-you..."

Tatsuma's eyes begins to widen as he recognize the girl from the photo while the transfer student and his friends were investigating the incident a month before.

Kyouichi then picks his nose and said, "I don't know what's going on and what just happened but do you two know each other? It seems that you and that girl are surprised to see each other, what gives?"

"The whole thing seems rushed and forced for some reason."

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

One night at the morgue, a bunny cat-like creature enters the room and felt a small presence of life among the bodies kept in the vicinity. In fact, all of the little presence of life he detected comes from the mummified bodies.

"Interesting, it seems that these souls are prisoners of their own bodies as long they're not destroyed." the creature thought.

Soon the creature jumps up to one particular corpse in tattered high school uniform and begins to listen to her thoughts.

"...who is it? Whoever you are...please...kill me!"

The creature then answers telepathically, "I'm Kyubey, I am here to make a deal with you!"

"...deal?"

"That's right, despite the shape you're in, I sensed a great potential within you, just make a wish and the contract will be made!"

Yuuko couldn't believe what she was hearing, a wish?

"What wish?" she asked.

"Any wish, do so and you will become a magical girl!"

"Magical...girl?"

Yuuko begins to picture herself in a _Pretty Cure_ uniform only to remember the shape she's in, causing her to become worried.

"No, no, no, don't be silly Yuuko." Kyubey answers.

"How...how did you...?" Yuuko asked.

"I know everybody's names and I can see the potential within them as well. If you're willing to make a deal with me, I can guarantee you that not only your wish will be granted, your body will be restored as well, even if you didn't wish for that." Kyubey replies.

"Really?"

And so the contract was made.

* * *

><p>"That's what happened." said Yuuko.<p>

"So it have been going for a month?" Tatsuma asked.

Yuuko nods.

Then Kyouichi realized something.

"Wait a minute, that means...you didn't visit that guy didn't you?"

The next few minutes of awkward silence would finally end when Tatsuma said, "Well, you know...we could erase his memory again considering...it does depends on how much that guy gets freaked out by what he saw."

Yuuko looks down and said, "I just wanted to see him...I didn't think that he would..."

"Oh god why did you do that? You visited your parents too...did you?" said Kyouichi.

"..."

"So you did..."

The delinquent face palms and thought, "Who do dead people have trouble thinking things through? As if this night couldn't get any weirder."

Tatsuma then pats Yuuko in the back and said, "Don't worry about this, I kind of understand how you felt, especially after what happened to you a month ago."

Yuuko looks up and said, "Remember when you said that there's no longer a place for me in this world?"

Tatsuma nods.

"Truth is, even now there's still no place for me."

Kyouichi then said, "What are you talking about? That time you were a mummified corpse!"

"I'm still am a corpse." said Yuuko.

Kyouichi was taken aback by what she said.

"What do you mean? You're alive now are you? No way you wer-"

"No, you don't get it, I found out the truth...I can't explain you the whole thing but..." Yuuko interrupts.

Then she opens her hand to reveal a glowing greenish gem and tell the two about all she intended to tell them, fearing the worse that could happen to her if they knew about what happens if the gem becomes corrupted. However, Tatsuma knew Yuuko is hiding something but noticing them pain she has from the look at her eyes, he decided not to push her.

After it was over, Tatsuma and Kyouichi got up and begins to walk away.

"Whatever you're doing, good luck!" said Tatsuma.

This would be the last time they saw her.

* * *

><p>Few days later, Aoi Misato went to check out the strange noise from an abandoned warehouse she have been hearing about in class.<p>

Upon entering the building, the door suddenly slams shut and the floor quickly caves in, causing Aoi to fall.

"Ugh, why couldn't I be more careful on this?" the president of Magami High School's Student Council thought to herself as she struggles to get up from the rubble when something begin to pull her bleeding hand.

"What the?"

Beneath the rubble, there's a voice demanding, "...more...more...MORE!"

Something jumps out of the rubble and pins Aoi down!

To her surprise, the assailant is a sailor fuku that seemingly have an eye.

Aoi struggles to break free from its' grasp, only for the school uniform to pin her down further and said, "If you're not going to put me on...I WILL FORCE MYSELF ON YOU!" as it proceeds to tear off her clothes.

No one heard the scream that night as the sentient clothes laughs.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
